


Jellicle Cats

by QueenOfSkaro



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sleep Deprivation, in and outside of fic, it's just too cute not to, just wanted something cute, little bit of swearing, may write more, probably, srsly, there just aren't any real tags, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfSkaro/pseuds/QueenOfSkaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori gets some cats and Dwalin just wants to sleep. Kitty agrees. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jellicle Cats

**Author's Note:**

> A fill to a prompt on HKM
> 
> http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/11476.html?thread=23796180#t23796180
> 
> Short:
> 
> Ori finds a pregnant street cat in Dale and brings it home. Dwalin isn't happy but Ori so wears the pants in their relationship. Eventually though he bonds with the runt of the litter who has to be bottle fed, and will only eat for Dwalin.
> 
>  
> 
> Just by the way, I'm so not a cats-person, so I really have no idea what to do with them. Just so you know.

There was that godawful noise again that woke him every night for almost a week now, not wanting to stop and it didn't exactly brightened his mood that he went without most of his sleep. It echoed through the bedroom without any real pause - or if there were it were the few precious minutes he dozed of again. In the background, almost not audible to his sleepy mind but ever present in his subconscious was a consistent mumble, a gentle coaxing with a desperate edge to the voice.

That was new. Ori never was anything different then patient - well, maybe he wasn't exactly uncomplaining when Dwalin came home drunk or when he forgot to buy milk on the market, but that was beside the point. The subject on the recieving end of his coaxing obviously didn't appreciate the effort enough, but the guard had sworn himself that it just wasn't his fucking business. It was Ori coming home with those pests - it was just one pest at the time, but obvious that more were to follow shortly - and after a long fight - that mostly consisted of his little scribe pulling at his ears and bitching about animals in need and good deeds and all that jazz - it was collectively - as if - decided that they would take the runt in and take care of her and the little ones.

Those little ones came a week ago and since then Dwalin tried to avoid coming home sober - because yelling the next morning was better than those little buggers mewling his ears off - but not even good ale could protect him from those nightly performances. Another mewl, this time loud enough to completely wake him and with a grunted "Fuck it!" he sat up, mad and still slightly drunk and deprived of his sleep.

Ori was sitting in an armchair in the corner - why he insisted on doing it in the room Dwalin tried to sleep in was a mystery to him, but he guessed it was pure malice - the puniest runt of the whole litter in his lap - wrapped up in what was definitly a babyblanket - and holding a bottle of milk in his hand, trying to coax it to drink something. He shot Dwalin an annoyed look.  
"You can go sleep again.", he snarled, obviously not in the best of moods either.  
"Yeah, sure, maybe I would, if ye could just get that thing to shut up for fucks sake!", Dwalin spit out, already half out of the bed and before his better half could chew him out for talking in that tone with him he grabbed the blanket-wrapped bundle and hold it up infront of his face.

"Ye're going to be good now and eat or I swear to Mahal I will steal yer blanket and let ye freeze, ye fuckin' furball!", he growled, snatching the bottle out of Oris hand and held it challenging infront of a little muzzle. Big blue eyes looked at him a second, then two and then a little tongue came out to lick at the cap, lapping the milk as if it was never a problem and thank the great forges, the mewling stopped. He waited half a minute before giving the kitten back to Ori.

"There, was that so hard? And now let me sleep!", the guard grumbled, but he wasn't even finished speaking as the mewling started up again. Big blue eyes stared at him, little grey paws reaching up and the loudest, most heartwrenching wail coming out of a tiny muzzle.   
"Oh that's so sweet! He wants to be fed by you.", Ori gushed, only needing a second to be all innocent smiles and glowing happiness again as if he was never grumpy from lack of sleep to begin with. 

"No. I told you it's none of my fucking business when you took them in and I meant it!" And he really did, what did he want with such a tiny ball of mewls?  
Gone were the smiles again, replaced with an impressive glare.  
" _We_ decided -", he started, but Dwalin wouldn't hear him out.  
" _We_ didn't decide anything, you yelled and I had to live with it and ex-fucking-cuse me, sweetheart, but I fucking need to sleep, because I have to work tomorrow!" His loud voice couldn't drown out the incessant meows coming from between them.   
"Oh and I don't? But of course, your work is so much more important than mine, because it's real dwarf work, not like little me, always just looking into books!"  
"I never said that, but please, if it shortens this conversation then yes, let me be the asshole again, poor little Ori always getting kept under by mean evil Dwalin. And now give me that thing, before I start throwing things!"

Grabbing the kitten and the bottle again he left the room and sat down in the sitting room, holding the milk infront of the muzzle again and enjoyed the blissful silence.  
"Look, this is how you do things and not annoy your husband until he snaps!", he grumbled, keeping his voice low in the unlit room, leaning back in the plush armchair and closing his eyes. Yes, Ori definitly should have done this whole session here, but it didn't matter now. The little runt was eating at last, pawing at the bottle and making tiny slurping noises.

Starting to doze off he needed a moment to notice that the bottle was empty, but then he put it down on the table. He thought about going back into the bedroom, but he didn't want to risk another fight with Ori, so he just left it and leant back again. Not even thinking about setting the kitten down his hand automatically found little ears to pet and he at last found himself asleep, accompanied by contented purring.


End file.
